The World Thinks
by Lanthanon
Summary: That the Avatar is dead. A collection of short stories of the minor characters' reaction regarding the grim news.
1. Song

"_I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned!"_

* * *

In that brief moment, her mind could not process a single thought before she eventually became aware of the weight of her mother pressed heavily against her shoulder, shedding bitter tears. The jar of herbal salve that she was carrying lies broken at their feet.

It is just like the time when they watched her father taken away from them. Though she sometimes found herself ashamed to admit that she could not remember the details of his abduction, as her searing pain when the fire burned her leg took precedence of that event. But the reaction was the same nonetheless.

She did not know the Avatar. She has not even met him.

But hearing the words that he is dead, she knew that once again the Fire Nation hurt them in ways they could not even imagine. Shaking herself out of her dazed stupor, the young nurse herded her trembling mother inside their home, wondering where they could possibly place their hopes now.


	2. Haru

_  
"That's him, isn't it? The Avatar. Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way..."_

* * *

Losing the Earth Capital of Ba Sing Se to the enemy was indeed grim news. For a century the city became a beacon of hope for the resistance, a symbol of defiance against the invaders. But these reports of the huge occupation force destroying the great walls paled in comparison by rumors of the end of the young airbender, who died in the hands of the Fire Nation soldiers. He can see his father trying to reassure the other earthbenders that the information could be false, regardless of the fact that their own informant had been always reliable.

He stood up and left his group as fast as he could. He suddenly felt sick.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad." He heard the calm words, but he can see his father's worried expression on his already weary face.

"I know it's hard to take in. They are your friends…"

"The Avatar can't be dead." He did not know why… he really had no proof to back it up at all as he continued. "Katara is with him."

_She would not let him die._ He believed this with all his heart.

His father looked at him hard, before he allowed himself a wry smile. "Yes, you're right… she is a very capable person." He clapped his hands on his shoulder. "We will continue our raid as planned then. We won't let this deter our campaign. Come back to the meeting room once you're ready, alright?"

He nodded as his father left him briefly to his thoughts. He offered those thoughts of a safe journey for the Avatar and his companions, wherever they may be.


	3. The Bei Fongs

"_The Avatar has kidnapped my daughter. I want you to do whatever it takes to bring her back home."_

* * *

Her husband dramatically was starting to lose weight. His constant worry for their daughter was taking away his sense of appetite… she found herself not knowing whom she should be more anxious for.

Not only did the mercenaries Lao hired fail to obtain their little girl, she also disappeared completely, following the dreadful news that her kidnapper was killed by the Fire Nation. She found herself that she could not sleep at all after this; the nightmares of her child burning and crying out for her was seared in her mind that could not be abated.

And so she was up so early the sun was not even rising, rejecting the servants' offer for a cup of tea as she sat on the patio of their vast garden. She was too tired to even cry.

So it was understandable that she was surprised by the appearance of a Messanger Hawk, carrying a small piece of parchment from its back.

As soon as she read the words she did not bother to consider its authenticity. She rushed for her husband, crying in relief and joy.

Her little girl was safe. That was all that mattered.


	4. Aunt Wu

_  
"You will be involved in a great battle; an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil, a battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!"_

* * *

Meng was troubled… an understatement, considering how badly made her curd puffs recently. The young girl meekly apologized to her many times on how absent minded she was with her chores… but she knew the real reason behind the distraction.

Unlike the other Earth Kingdom villages, their hometown did not offer any military or commercial advantages that could draw the Fire Nation's attention. Except for the giant wall formed by dry lava surrounding their village thanks to the timely intervention of the young Avatar, the area itself was unremarkable, with its citizens leading peaceful lives.

But that does not exempt them from rumors of travelers and visitors of neighboring towns. The Fire Nation won the war, and that the Avatar died in battle in Ba Sing Se. It was such a surprise for her, as she did not foreseen such a thing sooner.

The first thing the people did was to head to her house and asking for her fortune to determine the truth behind those rumors. And she had done so… with much relief as the townspeople felt when the bones revealed that he was alive. She briefly frowned, an expression she knew that Meng must have saw, when she felt Aang's energy seemed… weaker somehow.

She kindly placed her hand on Meng's head, encouraging her charge to tell her what's wrong.

"As soon as you said that he's alright, everyone went back to what they're doing as if nothing happened." Meng said, trying not to let her voice show too much bitterness. "Aren't they worried? Don't they remember how he saved us a few months ago?

"Don't they care?"

She pulled the child into her embrace as Meng cried; it was one of those times when she genuinely wished that people shouldn't rely on her fortunetelling too much. "It will be alright." She assured her. She was not telling her this as the fortuneteller, but as family.

"It will be alright."


	5. Teo

_"Hey! You're a REAL airbender! You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I've heard stories about you."_

* * *

He was never the kind of person who took comfort in crying. Even as a child, he never cried over his inability to walk, never envied to those who could. When he figured that had he not gotten into that accident his father would not have encouraged him to fly, and the idea of him not loving the open sky was alien to him.

He never felt the emptiness or sadness of losing a mother, who died when he was too young to remember her, taking comfort with his living parent instead, as well as the community that now resides in the Northern Air Temple.

His father always taught him that the present was all that mattered, and he must make the best of it all.

But when his father quietly told him this afternoon that there were stories that Aang died on the day Ba Sing Se fell… Teo did not cry. Instead he immediately took solace in flying with his beloved glider chair, doing dangerous maneuvers as if possessed.

He formed a close bond with Aang on the day he came here and took comfort when the boy gave them his blessing for taking care of the abandoned temple. He also felt a sense of pride to be told that he had the spirit of an Airbender. Hearing the Avatar's tales of the monks, their way of life and their love for freedom, he felt a sense of longing, wishing he was born a hundred years earlier, and see those wonders for himself.

But now the Avatar was dead. And all that remains of the Air Nomads with him.

After exhausting himself in flight, he willed his chair to land roughly on the ground, removing his goggles from his eyes.

He was surprised to find it wet.


	6. Ying

"_I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something."_

* * *

She watched Than and her sister-in-law quietly and systematically blow out the candles in their home, completely surrounding themselves in darkness. The Fire Nation soldiers were enforcing early curfew recently and they had heard rumors that some of their neighbors were taken away for any slight offense. Her husband decided not to take any chances.

She was there along with her family and watched in horror as ranks of Fire Nation soldiers entered their last place of sanctuary, in which there was no way to escape out of it. And so they lived in constant fear ever since, wondering what will happen to them next.

She hugged her little Hope closer, remembering the Avatar who gave her that name. She was the only reminder of him now; for she was beginning to accept the terrible fact that the Fire Nation did kill him… he would not abandon this city otherwise.

It was when Hope began to cry, that she allowed herself to let those thoughts and dreads for the future leave her mind, as she tended to her.


	7. Bumi

"_Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally."_

* * *

"I haven't changed at all."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. I find myself envious."

"I missed a lot, have I?" his childhood friend asked him, as they watched the city of Omashu from the highest part of the city after they tired themselves watching the people's activities, waiting for his Water Tribe friends to finish checking up their supplies so they could return to the road again.

"Considering what happened for the past hundred years… I can say it's a good thing you did." He answered, he felt his eyes moistening as he recalled that sad memory. "My predecessor was a wise ruler… but I'm afraid not as compassionate. He made sure that Omashu would not be one of the cities the firebenders would attack, and drive away any airbender seeking asylum in our walls." Seeing his friend's sad face he added, "But I wish your safety ever since you've disappeared."

His friend smiled, "Thanks, Bumi." It was nice talking to the airbender like this, catching up on old times, just like they used to.

And so they talked their other friends who grew up and change in time. Aang showed surprise when he heard the story about their childhood playmates Chan and Mia, who would always argue wherever they go and whatever they were doing, married and settled out in the North, but died many years later when the Fire Nation attacked their province.

"Their eldest child is now a grandfather living in Ba Sing Se with his own family, last I heard." He said. "Most of our peers here have also passed the mortal coil. I'm planning to head there myself…"

"BUMI!"

"But have to change my mind… now that you're here to make things interesting again." He smiled, seeing that his friend does not think that it was a particularly funny joke. "Promise you won't go anywhere again without telling me, Aang."

"I won't."

It was strange that he found himself remembering this as he watched the festivities going on below. The Governor of New Ozai and his troops were putting up a grand feast celebrating the fall of the Avatar, confident of the Fire Nation's victory. However, he did not share their opinion on the matter. He knew his friend would not leave. He won't go without him.

And so he closed his eyes, smiling. He thought that Aang would have definitely liked the party.


	8. Suki

_"Get out of here! You have to find Aang! We'll be ok!" _

* * *

Those were the last words she uttered as she watched Appa flew away. She was not worried though, Appa's wounds had been taken care of and been sufficiently fed. Hopefully the bison was safely reunited with his master by the time she was taken alone in the Boiling Rock.

If only she was as confident as to where her other Kyoshi Warriors might be doing. The princess who soundly defeated her in combat taunted that her friends would not get the special treatment she was receiving. After that, she never saw her again nor any news regarding their condition.

She lost her count of days as she concentrated on her katas instead. The Fire Nation may have taken her uniform, her fans, but she had always seen to it to keep herself in shape and her senses as sharp.

And she always ignored the stories that the Avatar was dead. She knew him. She knew his friends. She knew Sokka and his strength as a warrior. They would not allow themselves to be defeated by the enemy so easily.

In fact it was her belief in Sokka's abilities and that he will come to her rescue one day was the reason why she lasted so long in prison without falling into despair. She was the youngest girl there, in a place full of dangerous criminals and political enemies. She made sure she would not stand out to attract unwanted attention, made no effort to befriend anyone to give them the wrong impresssion... to the ones who DO go near her, though...

There was a creak on her door, alerting her that a guard just entered her room.

"What is it‌? Did I do something wrong?" She made sure her tone of voice aimed at her unwanted visitor that she did not appreciate the interruption.

The young guard cockily crossed his arms. "You mean you don't recognize me‌?"

She narrowed her eyes in warning as she added, "You people all look the same to me."


	9. Longshot

_"There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader."_

* * *

It was a poor headstone, a white round rock that he found when he last made a perimeter near that terrible lake as they fled to safety. But given the circumstances, he was glad that at least the place where said stone was marked on now rested near in a dense and peaceful forest within Ba Sing Se's walls that seperated the farmland from the outer city. The local flaura and fauna continued its activities, though, as if the fall of the main city never occured. But he was not blind that give it a few years, the invaders would most likely burn the area to make room for their factories, just like what happened to Omashu.

He stopped that depressing line of thought, when the dreaded time comes he and Smellerbee would do what they had to do to protect their leader's body.

But for now he would rather think of the present: and he knew without a doubt Jet would have loved this place. He wouldn't have mind buried here. The woods felt just like their old home, even the old smell of maples mixed in the air, slowly blowing the grass at his feet. But despite the said air was warm and comforting, the former freedom fighter shuddered.

Tears came unbidden in his eyes when he recalled the news of Aang's death that was spread around in the city. He was beyond dismayed, for lack of a better term, by the very idea that the person Jet died trying to help and protect was gone as well. It felt that ultimately Jet died in vain.

"It wasn't in vain." Smellerbee said out loud behind him, her hand warm against his shoulder. "He died a hero. Aang and the others would've said the same too."

When he looked over his shoulder and wondered about her thoughts on the matter, Smellerbee answered, "If Jet was alive he'd tell us that the Fire Nation is lying." her voice was firm and confident. Whatever guilt she felt for not supporting Jet when he attacked Lee and the old man in that tea shop that fateful night was obviously put to rest. "And I'll believe him."

He looked into her determined eyes, and nodded in agreement as well.

He'd believe in Jet too.


End file.
